Thor Junior
by Singing Fire
Summary: With Tartarus stirring and monster starting to mess with mortals, the Olympians and the mortal organization known as SHIELD decide to collaborate, joining the Avengers with one of the seven. But demigods are going missing. Percy Jackson is MIA, and the mortals hunt for answers to the end of the world. Can they combine forces to save the world again. Or will the Pit rule.
1. Chapter 1

**New twist on an awesome crossover. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or the Avengers. Rick Riordan and Marvel do.**

***Helicarrier, over New York City***

"Sir, we have another alert, in L.A." Maria Hill, Fury's second in command, called from the desk of one of the agents. Fury glanced at Hill, and sighed.

Agents wee running around like bees in a beehive, carrying reports and threats and warnings of danger. Several screens were blinking red, and alerts were popping up everywhere.

"What is it this time Hill?" Fury asked, an annoyed tone slipping into his voice.

Hill lowered her head and said "Massive energy surge on an abandoned lot near the center of the city."

Fury waved it aside as someone brought him another threat from a gang in New York.

"Sir, another energy spike, this time in Central Park. Much smaller then the last, by almost 37%." Another agent reported, tapping furiously at the keyboard. Fury sighed as another agent walked over and said "Sir, there's someone waiting for you in the meeting room."

Fury straightened. His source was here. He looked around at the room of agents and said "I'll be in a meeting for the next ten minutes. If you have something world ending or human race threatening, give it to Hill. I am not to be disturbed, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and watched as he strode across the room and entered a doorway just beside the main entrance.

The room was darkly lit, only a table and two chairs occupying the space. A man in a pinstripe suit stood half in shadow, a scowl on his face. His beard looked like a thundercloud had attached itself to his face, and he thought he saw a flash of lightening. But it was only the lighting.

"And who might you be?" Fury demanded, hand creping for the gun at his hip for assurance.

"You touch that weapon and I will bring down the wrath of the sky on this place." The man threatened, his electric blue eyes flashing like a thunder storm. He took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Remain standing." The man commanded as Fury made to sit down.

"Listen sir, I have a busy job and you seem like a very busy man, so if can we get to the point of your meeting here." Fury said.

The man studied him with his glowing blue eyes and said "You are aware of the 'disturbances' across the country popping up lately?"

Fury nodded. It was a weird question, but Fury was used to weird questions. You got used to them in the line of work he did.

The man stood and brushed an invisible speck of dust off the lapel of his suit.

"Beings are stirring, beings that haven't for hundreds of millennia. Due to the…events, this summer, war is coming. A war you mortals will not be able to handle, not even with your Avengers."

Fury crossed his arms and frowned.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

The man crossed his arms and breathed heavily through his nose.

"Due to the pleading my brothers and my arrogant nephew have badgered me with, I have decided, on behalf of the council, that we will assist you. My son Jason Grace will come and assist you with the disturbances."

The man stood to leave and said "You have two weeks to find these disturbances and eradicate them, or we will be forced into the problem. And that would make things infinitely worse."

A cold wind blew hard through the room and the man disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Fury looked around quickly and reached for his gun, slowly scanning the room, but the man had vanished.

He left the room and called out to Maria "Hill, I want every bit of information we have on Jason Grace. And assemble the Avengers!"

***Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York***

Slash…slash...stab…slash…

"Jason!"

Jason stopped in hacking the practice dummy to pieces and whirled around, sword ready. Piper crossed her arms and asked "Joining to stab your girlfriend?"

Jason lowered the sword quickly, flushing and said "No, of course not."

Piper smiled and said "Chiron wants to see you. Something about a mission in New York."

Jason nodded once and sheathed his sword, walking towards the Big House.

Piper fell in step beside him.

"What do you think this mission is?" she asked lightly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Jason watched the movement before blinking and shrugging.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Piper smiled and he felt her cool hand slip into his hand.

"Hope it's just a quick mission, like picking up milk. I don't want you gone all summer." She said.

Jason smiled at her and said "I hope so too. Two summers fighting wars is enough for any demigod."

Piper stopped at the porch and turned to leave, calling out over her shoulder "Come find me after." Before she was gone.

Jason nodded to himself, and entered the Big House.

Compared to the hot, bright weather outside, the Big House was dark and cool. The tribal masks hung on the wall, grape filled eyes watching him walk past. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, watching the demigods outside play volleyball.

"Jason, good to see you." He said, gesturing to a couch. Jason sat and asked "What's this about mission in New York?"

Chiron seemed to deflate, the smile on his face forced. Jason frowned and asked "What, is something bad happening?"

Chiron let the smile fall from his face and he sighed quietly.

"I was hoping that this summer would be peaceful, that there would be no more battles. You all deserve the rest of your lives in peace for what you've done."

Jason felt his hopes of a milk run drop down along with his gut, hitting the floor and sinking to rock bottom.

"There cannot be another war. I though Gaea was the last vengeful goddess?" he demanded, standing.

Chiron said "There is another war on the horizon, but there is hope that it will not come to that. The Olympians are worried. Tartarus has never stirred before"

Jason felt his heart skip a beat. Neither Percy, Annabeth nor Nico ever talked about what they saw in Tartarus. But Jason understood enough that it was bad down there. Worse than bad.

"The pit. It's stirring?" he asked. Chiron nodded solemnly and said "Monsters are forming faster. They don't form immediately, but notably. And they are getting faster by the hour. In two weeks, it will be like last summer. Forming immediately. Monsters are starting to mess with the mortal world. Mortal deaths, mortals vanishing into thin air, strange accidents. And they're escalating."

Jason felt his hands shaking. Not another war. He'd fought in two already. Wasn't that enough for the Fates? Weren't the gods done with him yet?

Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder and said "I know you are the last person who needs this, but the Olympians have already voted. They need your help. They would send Pe…Percy with you, but he is, unable at the moment."

Chiron sighed and turned back to the window, his eyes distant and sad watching campers outside. Jason had actually gotten along with Percy, after getting to know the guy better, he was kind of cool. He went on a mission for Chiron two weeks ago, and he hadn't come back. No messages, no clues about where he was. With no contact, Chiron had assumed the worst. And with Percy's luck, it was probably worst scenario material.

Jason took a deep breath and said "you said something about this not coming to a full out war."

Chiron nodded and turned back to Jason.

"The best mortal organization has also noticed the mortals, their director being clear-sighted along with several of his secret agents. He has, albeit reluctantly, agreed to let you work with his top team on the case. You will be leaving for their base in ten minutes."

It took ten seconds before the words sunk in.

"I have to go work with mortals, on something to do with the gods! They won't understand. This will be like a joke to them!" Jason shouted. The winds picked up outside, the shudders clattering against the walls. Chiron looked him in the eye and said "It will take you no less then two weeks. It's right in New York, and you won't be far from camp if there's an emergency. And the director has said that Piper and Leo can come visit you in a couple days, after you and the team have, in his words 'finished trying to kill each other'."

Jason crossed his arms and said "Two weeks. That's it?"

Chiron nodded and Jason nodded.

"Guess I have no choice then."

**Alright, same story, same name, mostly similar details, just polishing up a few things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I feel like I have to explain things.**

**I didn't like how the other Thor Junior I was writing went, so I deleted it and now I'm redoing it. Nothing major with plot changes, just polishing up a few details. The later chapters will really get a hit thought, so be prepared. Oh, more demigods are going to be missing too, along with Percy. Suspense! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Avengers, marvel and Rick Riordan do.**

***Stark Towers, New York, an hour after previous events***

Tony POV

"I still don't see what the big deal is?"

Everyone looked over at him with harsh looks, and all he could do was shrug and prop his feet on the table. Steve gave him a disapproving glare, but Tony smirked and asked "What?"

Fury scowled at him with his one eye and said "The problem is, my sources tell me there will be war in two weeks, and only this guy can possibly help stop it. These disturbances are obviously important."

Tony shrugged again and said "We handled the alien invasion in New York; I don't see why we need some guy's help that we don't even know."

Bruce looked from him to Fury as if watching a tennis match. Steve gave him a reproachful look and Clint and Tasha weren't even paying attention to Tony, eyes remaining on Fury with unbroken concentration.

Thor seemed the only one excited for the guy's introduction to the team.

"Jason Grace fury, the Jason Grace?" he asked.

Fury nodded and Tony asked "Why is this guy more important than me? I bet I can beat him with one arm behind my back."

Thor only smiled and shook his head, as I he knew something Tony didn't.

And Tony knew a lot more then Goldilocks.

Fury shook his head and said "Look, it's out of my hands, and this guy's coming anyways. It's only two weeks, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill him before he's been here five minutes."

Tony smiled and said "I'll try. No guarantees though, he might be a bit stuck up."

"Like someone else I know." Fury deadpanned, looking pointedly at him. Tony shrugged and lowered his feet from the table.

"Sir, someone claiming to be Jason Grace has asked to come up." Jarvis called from the roof.

"Bring him up, I want to check out the new meat." Tony said.

Natasha looked over at him and said "You do know that that sounds really immature, don't you?"

Tony grinned and said "This is going to be fun."

The elevator dinged and everyone's heads turned and watched the guy approach. Tony almost laughed out loud.

This guy couldn't be older then sixteen, with close cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, a little scar on his lip. He was reasonably muscled, but not overly buff, with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

He raised a hand in greeting and said "Hi."

Fury studied him and asked "You cannot be serious."

The kid looked over at him and asked "Sir?"

Fury shook his head and said "This man expects me to stop a war with a kid? You probably don't even have a driver's license."

The kid frowned and asked "What, the Olympians didn't tell you who I was?"

Everyone gave him curious looks.

"Who are the Olympians? Some sort of company?" Bruce asked.

The kid shook his head and said "No the Olympians, as in Rome. Jupiter, Pluto, Juno, you know?"

The sky rumbled outside, lightening crackling in the distance. Thor glanced outside and merely shrugged.

"Wait, you're telling me you believe those ridiculous myths? Ha, this kid's a joke!" tony said, laughing.

The kid frowned and dropped his bag.

"They didn't explain anything? Me, my life, the other side of humanity? Pluto, I should have known they would pull something like this."

He groaned and asked "Which one of you is the Director Fury?"

Fury raised an eyebrow and asked "I am young man."

The kid nodded once, seemingly unfazed by the one eye and reached for something from his bag.

"If you see a sword, raise your hand." The kid said.

"Why would you have a- Holy shit?" Tony shouted.

The kid drew a huge, golden, razor sharp sword from his bag, and swung it in easy circles. Tony watched the glittering point and felt suddenly very nervous. He looked way more than capable of making a Stark-kabob.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Tony demanded. Everyone backed away quickly, Clint and Tasha drawing guns from almost nowhere. The kid raised his hand and said "Easy, lower your weapons. Alright, everyone's clear-sighted. That's a good sign."

"What the blazes does clear-sighted mean?" Steve demanded, relaxing slightly when the kid sheathed his sword, but remaining alert.

"It means you can see through the Mist. It's a magical veil that hides monsters, gods and other magic stuff from mortals." He pointed at them. "This is good; there might be monsters in the army."

"Monsters?" Clint asked a smirk on his face "like the boogeyman? Or werewolves?"

Tony smirked and asked "Is count Dracula coming to suck my blood? Please kids, let the people overage act like adults."

The kid raised a hand, a little frown on his face and said "Let me explain better."

He sat down and said with the most serious look on his face "You know the gods from Roman myth, I assume. Well, they didn't fade when the Roman Empire ended. They moved, along with Western civilization. Right now it's in America."

"There's no such thing as gods and monsters." Tony said, sitting down in a chair. "They don't exist. They were what ancient people used to explain science."

The kid shook his head and said "I'd keep quiet before you offend one of those gods. Especially Jupiter, and Neptune isn't in a pleasant mood at the time."

Tony laughed and said "I can insult them all I want because they don't exist!"

He turned to the window and to prove his point shouted "Neptune wishes he was blind, having to look at Jupiter all the time. And Jupiter wishes that his mom gave him the brains they gave a peanut!"

The sky shook and rumbled with thunder, lightning bolts lighting the charcoal grey sky. One bolt would have gone straight to his heart had the kid not jumped forward and shoved him back.

"He's not a believer, he's just getting used to it!" the kid shouted at the sky, waving his arms wildly. The sky calmed a bit, but thunder still boomed in warning.

Surprisingly, Thor said "It would not be wise to anger Neptune or Poseidon at this point friend Stark. Nerves are wearing thin with the looming war."

Tony laughed and said "you believe this guy?"

Thor nodded and said "I have met his father personally. And young Jackson's father as well."

The kid immediately had a stone face, expressionless and empty. His clenched fists shook for a second before saying "don't say his name."

Thor bowed his head and said "My apologies young Grace. I had not realized the Greeks and Romans were on speaking terms."

The kid took a deep breath and nodded.

"Grace, continue with your history lesson." Fury said, sitting down again.

The kid nodded and said "well, in myth, the gods always went and, went out with mortals. And then the mortals had kids. Demigods, half human, half gods. Heroes, half bloods, monster lunch."

"So you're saying you're a demigod." Clint said.

"Son of Jupiter, former praetor of camp Jupiter, bunch of other titles." The kid said.

The room was quiet until Bruce asked "Saying this is true, what does it have to do with you and this coming fight?"

Well, demigods are hunted by monsters, and when the demigod kills the monster, they go to Tartarus, the abyss. All the monsters go there when they die, then they reform. Well, Tartarus is stirring. Monsters are coming back faster and starting to cause problems in the mortal world. Tartarus is waking, and he wants revenge for his wife, Gaea, who we beat last summer." The kid said.

Everyone was quiet.

Tony stood and brushed off his jacket, and sat down in a chair.

"Why should we believe you?" he asked.

The kid turned and asked "What?"

"You're a kid, some random guy I've never met, and you're trying to get us to swallow this huge story. Say it is true. Prove it."

The kid frowned and said "You don't believe me, that's your problem. I'm a demigod, and if I'm here for too long, monsters will smell me and come here."

Surprisingly, again Thor said "He tells the truth friend Stark. These demigods are fearsome in battle, and the gods do exist in this world. Greek and Roman sides."

"Yes, but I need solid proof. The council won't believe this if I just go spouting some nonsense about gods and monsters." Fury said.

He towered over the kid and said "we need proof."

The sky thundered loudly outside.

The kid stood and asked "You want proof?"

He walked to the window, drawing his sword. He held it high and shouted "Stand back!"

The sky swirled outside, the clouds forming a dark grey funnel in the sky. Lightening flickered, and a massive bolt streaked from the sky, striking the tip of the golden sword raised above the kid's head. The sword was crawling with lightening, zapping and flickering with blue energy. The kid swung the sword around twice and pointed back at the sky. A massive blast echoed to the room, and the air pressure forced everyone to the ground. The bolt zigzagged into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

The kid sighed and lowered his sword, leaning on the table.

The kid turned back to them, his eyes accusing.

"Well?"

Bruce looked up from the ground and said "I believe you."

Fury nodded and the spies half a heartbeat after him. Steve nodded and Thor laughed, the only one still standing other then the kid.

Tony thought for a second before snapping his fingers.

"You'll be Thor Junior!"

The kid frowned and asked "What?"

"Your nickname. Everyone's got one. Captain hook, Capsicle, Big Green. Thor Junior."

Steve shook his head hopelessly and the kid half grinned.

"Anything's better then Sparky I guess."

After everyone was seated again, Fury asked "so what can you tell about the war. How strong is this Tartarus character?"

Jason looked down at the ground and said "He's a primordial, more powerful then the gods, titans and giants. He's more powerful then any of us combined. Only Annabeth and Perce,"

Jason paused and swallowed and said "and Percy have every actually seen him in a somewhat physical form."

Steve said "Well, let's bring these guys in and get some information."

Jason lowered his head and said "Annabeth won't talk to anyone about Tartarus without Percy, and he's been missing three weeks. No one knows where he is. Neptune's going crazy not looking for him."

Fury scowled and Tasha asked "We could get this Annabeth girl to talk. SHIELD is good at that."

Jason shook his head and said "Tartarus drove her half insane. She's obsessive, doesn't eat or sleep, and if you get her a little pissed, its all downhill from there. With Percy missing, it's only getting worse."

Steve looked trapped in his own dream land, eyes distant. Fury was scowling, and Bruce thinking hard. The master assassins were watching impassively. Tony frowned and asked "Well, if this Annabeth chick won't talk, we got to find this Percy guy."

Jason shook his head and said "Was driving to camp and vanished from the car. We found it abandoned on the road when we went to find him. No blood, no claw marks, no poison stains, nothing.

"Jarvis," Tony called out to the AI "Search this Percy guy and run facial recognition scans across the planet."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy before the AI responded "Right away sir."

"What the Pluto is that?" the kid demanded, jumping a little

"Jarvis, artificial intelligence butler system I installed." Tony said dismissively.

Jason nodded, glancing at the ceiling.

"Sir, no facial recognition for anyone named Percy. It seems he has vanished off the face of the planet." Jarvis said.

Seconds later, Jarvis said "Sir, there appears to be several energy readings popping up in Central Park. Over fifty."

"Jarvis, get cameras on the scene." Fury barked.

"Right away Director." Jarvis said. Half a second later, the small screens around the table flickered to life to show something Tony couldn't believe. Any doubt that Jason was lying had disappeared as the screen came to life.

What looked like several giant ogres were crashing along the paths. People were screaming, and what looked like pretty girls and half goat half human guys were trying to throw acorns at them. Weird snake women were among the ranks, and half seal half dog monsters too.

"The tree nymphs are fighting? Coach Hedge said they try and never fight?" Jason said.

"Who?" Bruce asked, but was silenced as one ogre threw a bronze cannonball. It burst into green flames and the girls and goat men screamed.

"We have to help." Jason demanded standing and drawing his sword "They're looking for the Central Park entrance to the underworld."

"Where?" Steve asked.

"Never mind that. Come on, they're dying out there." Jason said. He ran to the window and jumped. Tony half expected him to be dead.

"Jarvis, armor!" Tony shouted. Gears popped as the walls opened up and the armor put itself together.

Steve grabbed his shield form under the table and Fury said "Get to the hangar. Stark, get the kid."

Tony sighed and jumped to the window in full Iron Man mode. The kid was flying low to the ground, like some kind of blonde superman.

"Wait up Superman, leave some ugly monsters for me!" Tony shouted, flying after him.

**Going to leave this chapter pretty much the same. Changed a couple words, a bit of editing. Nothing major. Also, who should be the next demigod to go missing? Trying to center around the seven more. Maybe a Roman. Open for suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, no one has given an opinion yet, so I'll have another chapter of votes for next kidnapped demigod. I'm cooking an idea, and its sounding pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Avengers, Rick and Marvel do**

***Stark Tower, same time***

Steve POV

Steve was confused. To be fair, he was confused a lot these days. He still didn't understand apps on his phone, but that wasn't important right now.

Racing for the hangar, he caught the earpiece Tasha threw at him.

"Stark, you got him?" Steve asked, nervousness rolling in his gut. What would Olympian gods do if their kids threw themselves out windows? Steve didn't want to find out.

"Don't need to get him. I'm having trouble keeping up with this guy. He's a blonde superman!" Tony shouted.

"He can fly?" Steve asked.

"Well, what other somewhat sane person would jump from a window unless they knew they would survive?" Tony asked. A pause and he said "Don't answer that."

Steve rolled his eyes as they reached the hangar. The sleek black jet Fury ordered specifically for the Avengers sat waiting. Tasha wasted no time powering up the jet, and Clint slung a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. Steve strapped his shield to his forearm, the familiar weight settling on his arm. He pulled his mask over his head, already suited up. He was ready for action.

The jet flew like the wind, cruising over busy streets of people that turned to gawk at the flying jet overhead. Central Park sat, bright green amongst the grey and black and white of the city. An explosion of green fire flew into the air, like a mushroom cloud, carrying flecks of grey smoke that billowed like storm clouds. He spotted Tony flying low, couple of meters behind Grace, who flying without rockets or a suit or anything. His sword was drawn and ready.

"Where's Thor?" Tony asked over the earpiece. Steve jumped at the sound of his voice before saying "He's flying from the tower."

"Roger Rogers." Tony said, and Steve could imagine the snarky smirk on the billionaire's face several hundred feet above him.

"Alright, we're landing a bit from the scene, meet us a couple hundred meters away." Steve told him.

"Got that." Tony said. Tony sped up and overtook Grace, leading him to the landing sight. Steve turned to Tasha, who nodded and followed. Another lime green fire exploded, mingling with red flames.

"What the heck is that?" Clint asked from by the doors.

"Stark, what is that green fire?" Steve relayed the question.

"I have no clue. Jarvis is scanning it right now, but he can't identify it. It's almost magic."

It was silent for a few seconds before Stark said "Kid says it is magic. Greek fire, most dangerous substance on earth. Can't be put out by water or anything."

Steve nodded, as his gut dropped to earth far down below.

"We have a problem." He told Tasha.

"What was your first clue?" Clint asked.

They landed the jet on the ground, in a clearing free for people. The doors opened and Steve jumped before the jet even set down.

"Grace." Steve commanded, going into, as Stark put it, commando mode.

The blonde teenager, already landed and hair ruffled from wind, stepped over and said "That's Greek fire. Can't be put out. We got to contain it, stop it from spreading all across New York."

Steve nodded and turned to Stark.

"How far has the fire spread?"

Stark was silent for half a second and said "Couple miles. Everyone ran screaming already, so we don't have to worry about that."

Suddenly, the freakiest thing Steve had ever seen, after Red Skull of course, broke from the tree line.

He looked to be a regular teenager up close, scruffy beard and acne. But from the waist down he had scruffy brown goat legs, ending in cloven hooves.

"Grover!" Grace shouted, running to meet the…thing?

The thing, Grover, looked relieved to see someone obviously familiar. He called out "Jason, tree nymphs are freaking out! Monsters are everywhere! All the nature!"

The kid fell silent in shock. He whimpered and bleated, almost like a goat.

"Oaky, I'm starting to believe you know." Clint called out. Grace turned back to them and said "Avengers, Grover. Grover, Avengers. Grover's a satyr, from the Greek side."

Grover bleated again and said "Come on Jason, the monsters are attacking the mortal crowd."

The satyr ran-trotted? – off towards the trees, Grace following.

"Come on heroes." Grace called.

Tasha blinked before drawing her guns and running after them.

Stark shook his head and said "Unbelievable. I'm following a goat into a fight. That's new."

The sky thundered loudly and Thor landed, hammer first. He stood and said "The battle is starting friends, what are you doing standing?"

Steve gripped his shield tighter for reassurance and ran for the fight.

To be honest, Steve almost froze to a stop when he spotted the army. It was only a couple, less then a hundred, but they were monsters. Actual, real life, killer monsters. Green women with snake bodies for legs, massive black dogs that looked like they were from hell, massive seven foot ogres with flaming green cannonballs, and half dogs, half seals.

Grace was in the thick of it, swinging his gold sword like he had been doing it his whole life and taking out monsters left and right. Tasha was keeping the monsters away from the crowd, shooting and kicking monsters out of the way, totally fearless. Clint had climbed up a lamppost, and shot a couple monsters from clambering up after him. Tony and Thor flew above the crowd, shocking and blasting monsters below.

Steve didn't realize that one of the dogs had snuck up behind him till he heard a low growl. He whipped around and managed to dive to the left as the monster pounced, red eyes glowing and teeth bared.

Steve threw his shield, and felt proud as it flew straight to the monster. It passed right through, and the monster melted into a puddle of shadows.

"Steve!" someone shouted. Steve turned and ducked a sword aimed for his head. He crouched low and kicked out at the thick green snake trunks, forcing the monster to the ground. He pulled back a fist and felt a satisfying crack as it nailed the monster in the face.

It crumpled to dust beneath him, and Steve stood up.

"Duck!"

Not even pausing, Steve ducked and watched as the golden sword flashed above his head, stabbing another dog mid pounce. He turned and saw the serious face of Jason Grace, who offered him a hand up and stabbed another monster to his right.

"On your toes Captain." He said, pulling him up.

"Thanks Grace." He said, looking around. Kicking another monster towards Grace's sword, he turned and nailed another in his face.

Jason nodded and said "Got to have three eyes fighting monsters. They are totally prepared to eat you for lunch."

Without warning, Grace stabbed in his direction, and Steve didn't even have time to duck. He waited for the cold bite of the weapon to stab through his body as easily as better.

But he felt nothing.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and found the sword buried through his chest, but no pain or blood.

He looked at Grace, who pulled his sword free and said "Imperial gold, mortals aren't important enough for it to harm."

Steve grinned and said "Should I feel relieved or insulted."

Surprisingly, he cracked a grin and said "Both."

Turning together, they faced the monster army.

***Central Park, minutes later***

Almost under five minutes, the monsters had crumpled to dust or fled. Steve took a breath and leaned against a tree. Having three monsters on you at once was exhausting. He hadn't fought this hard since the Chitauri invasion.

Grace was studying the fire from the air, hovering above the treetops.

"The fire is spreading to the north. Thor, Tony, I'll need your help." Grace said as he landed.

"For what?" Tony asked, standing in his dented and clawed suit.

"I'm going to take a leaf for my cousin's book and do something stupid and reckless and probably life threatening." He said.

Thor laughed loudly and said "This shall be great fun."

"You and I have different opinions on fun." Tony grumbled but took off flying anyway.

"Steve, get the crowds away from the rest of the fire. I'm going to try something crazy." Grace said.

Steve nodded and took off running, Clint and Tasha behind him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Clint asked.

Steve shrugged and said "Whatever it is, I hope they don't die."

As they ran, the winds picked up, going from the occasional gust to full blown windstorms. Steve had to dig his feet in the earth to stop him from blowing away.

They reached the jet quickly and started the engines. Tasha sat at the controls, flipping switches and twisting dials.

"Guys, you need to see this." Tasha said a hint of disbelief in her voice.

The two men ran to the cockpit, and stared dumbstruck at the screen.

A live security camera was filming Grace's plan in action, and Steve could not believe it.

Thor and Grace were using the winds, drawing water from ponds and lakes nearby and making a massive wall of water, blocking the green fire from spreading. It was an awe striking sight, the green fire biting and hissing, almost like a living thing, trying to pass the water. Tony was helping out some, bubbling the fire in a transparent sound barrier powered by the high speed winds.

Steve didn't even think it was possible.

Slowly, the fire died out, flickering and fading and growing less angry. The wall weakened in strength, matching the fire in strength step for step.

Finally, after the last embers of green fire had died, the wall of wind collapsed, along with Grace. He fell to the ground, on his knees and breathing heavy.

"We have to get over there." Steve said. Tasha nodded and powered the jet.

Half minute later, they were on site, and Steve could appreciate the destroyed forest.

Hundreds of trees were in ruins, lakes high and dry, left empty craters in the ground. Nothing living was left, and a lot of burnt trees used to fuel the fire.

Then Grover the satyr was back, handing Grace a canteen. Grace took a swallow, and strength seemed to flood into his limbs.

"Thanks Grover." Grace said, standing.

Tony gasped "Can I have some energy drink?"

Grace glanced at him and said "That's nectar, drink of the gods. Do you want to burst into flames and have your bones crumble to dust?"

Tony waved a hand and said "I'm hot enough as it is anyway."

Clint smirked and said "So weird satyr thing, what are you doing in the park."

Grover seemed to visibly collapse, his shoulders and face dropping.

"Asking a couple of the nature spirits of they've seen Perce."

He turned to Grace and said "There's nothing. Both camps are going crazy looking, but no one's seen a thing."

Grace frowned and asked "What about Annabeth, is she helping?"

Grover chewed his lip and said "She hasn't been told."

Grace opened his mouth to say something, but Grover cut him off.

"If Annabeth knew, she'd freak. You seen her the first time Percy disappeared. Well, this time it would be fifty billion times worse. She thinks he's helping his father with repairs in the ocean, and he can't contact her. Thank the gods she's in San Francisco."

Grace deflated, as if whatever had been holding him up had vanished. He sighed and held Grover's shoulder.

"We'll find him again. We found him once, right?"

Grover nodded sadly, but didn't seem to believe him.

"Head back Grover, the campers might have missed something." Grace said.

"What about you?" Grover asked, eyeing the Avengers nervously.

Jason looked back at them and said "Olympians told me to help them out a bit, stop Tartarus before he can cause a war. Romans keep their word."

Grover nodded and ran into the tree line, disappearing in the shadows cast by the setting sun.

Grace turned back to the Avengers and said in a half joking voice "Who's ordering pizza?"

**So yeah, not much changer here either. I'm pretty happy with what's happening so far, but my plan is in the oven and cooking. I thought Steve and Jason would get along great while he and Stark would butt heads like Steve and him do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't done this in a while, so…woops. Got distracted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Avengers.**

***Stark Tower, half an hour later***

Jason POV

It turned out that schwarma as the after battle dinner plan, not pizza like at Camp.

Nervously poking the strange food, he asked "What is this?"

Tony looked over, his face stuffed with the food. "It's schwarma. You never had schwarma before?"

Jason shook his head and said "no, and I don't plan on it."

Pushing his plate away, he turned to the ceiling, and feeling ridiculous, asked "Jarvis, what time is it?"

Not surprisingly, the building answered back "The time is 4:13 pm Mister Grace."

4:13… 4:13…Pluto!

Jumping from his chair, he said "I'll be right back!"

Running from the meeting room, he ducked into the hallway and nearly crashed into someone. Using his battle-honed demigod reflexes, he grabbed the doorknob and swung around, saving himself from the ground. He even managed to catch the person he crashed into.

It was a woman, with red hair tied back in a tight bun and wearing business clothes, a stack of papers clutched to her chest that were now scattered on the ground.

She brushed invisible dust from her skirt, knelt down to pick up the papers and said "Sorry about that. Thanks."

Jason nodded and sprinted past her, ducking into another room.

Taking a drachma and a squirt bottle form his pocket, he said "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Camp Jupiter."

The rainbow from the squirt bottle shimmered brightly before Reyna's face came into view.

"Jason." She said, nodding a greeting. Jason nodded back and asked "how's the search going?"

Reyna seemed to brighten a bit, though her expression didn't shift and inch.

"We have consulted the Oracle and she had a vision. It appears that he's in California, though she can't pinpoint where in California."

Jason felt his hopes rising.

"Well, California is less search area then the entire US." Jason pointed out.

Reyna nodded and said "Our searches parties have been called back to scour California inch by inch. We will find him."

Jason nodded and said "hopefully before Tartarus can rise. We'll need all the help we can get."

Reyna sighed, as if the prospect of another battle weighed heavily on her shoulders. She hated showing weakness, but she was always a little more relaxed around Jason. If only by half an inch.

"I have to get back." He said. Reyna looked up at him and said "If you see Nico De Angelo, tell him to come to the Roman camp. Hazel says she has something important to tell him, and can't reach him through Iris messaging."

Jason nodded and waved a hand through the rainbow. It fell into tiny droplets on the floor, and Jason headed back to the meeting room.

Everyone watched him enter and sit down.

"So, who's the chick?" Tony asked.

Jason blinked in surprise and demanded "What? Were you listening to my conversation?"

Tony shrugged and said "my building."

Steve ignored Tony and asked "Who's missing? What's going on? Who was that girl?"

Jason glared pointedly at Tony and said "That's my friend Reyna. She runs the Roman camp with Frank Zhang, another friend of mine. We're looking for my cousin, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Tony sat up straighter and asked "So, your cousin's missing. What does it matter?"

Jason glared at him and said "First, he's family. Romans always look out for each other. Second, he runs the Greek camp, and third, he has the power to probably wipe out half of New York. He's most likely captured by Tartarus or someone working with him."

Crossing his arms, he asked "Are you happy now?"

Tony nodded and said "Very. Now, onto more important matters."

He pointed his fork at Jason and said "You will tell us about these gods, or you will suffer the wrath of Tony Stark."

Jason scowled and said "I'm telling you nothing about the gods."

Bruce frowned and asked "And why not?"

Jason glared at Bruce and said "You're mortals. That's reason enough."

Tony stood up and said "Listen kid, just because you're some high and mighty son of Zeus doesn't mean that you're any better then us. You're cousin Perky is the same way. Just like you, some stuck up, no good son of a god that thinks the world revolves around him. I don't see why Fury thinks we need you. We mortals can figure things out for ourselves."

"Tony." Bruce started, but was interrupted by the sound of thunder booming right outside the window.

Jason couldn't think anymore. His mind was awash, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Tony Stark.

"Don't talk about Percy. He's worth ten of you." He said in a low voice, and thunder boomed again.

"Calm yourself young Grace. Friend Stark often has no control on his tongue, and lets his insults strike close to home." Thor tried to reason, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Bruce stepped over to Tony and said "I suggest keeping you insults to yourself for once. Jason might blow his cap."

Tony was still standing, facing Jason and didn't listen.

"Who is this Percy Jackson anyway? Bet he's some little twit like you, nose in the air." Tony said.

The windows exploded in a cloud of dust and glass specks. Shards rained down on Stark, cutting shallow marks in Tony's arms.

Jason was shaking with anger, his wind whirling faster then the winds. His handle on his powers and his anger was slipping, and he struggled to calm himself. He had never lost his control like this before, not since the Giant War. Stark was saying all the wrong stuff, and Jason was ready to get his sword out and break something.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed the winds and unclenched his fists. Tony Stark was watching him, waiting for him to blow. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.

Suddenly, the shadows in the corner twisted and stretched, making everyone jump back. Nico de Angelo was thrust from the shadows, nursing a broken arm close to his chest. Cuts marked his face, a trickle of blood escaping from his fist.

He turned to Jason and said "They found him. Percy's on Alcatraz. And he's dying!"

Jason leapt from his chair, his anger forgotten.

"Steve, get the jet and power up. Bruce, there's a canteen in my bag. Grab it and give it to Nico. Stark, shut up and suit up. We're going to bust my cousin out."

***Alcatraz, California, ten minutes earlier***

Nico POV

In hindsight, Nico thought Alcatraz should have been the first place he checked. Monster prison, abandoned for years, no mortals snooping too deep underground. And if they did, Kampe could get a midnight snack.

Melding with the shadows, he sprinted across the open hallway and ducked into a corner. Two monsters walked by seconds later, snarling and talking.

"Gods damn that prisoner. He hasn't broken yet!" one said in a thick voice.

The other one grunted at him and said "If anyone could get a demigod to break, Kampe can. Besides, he's on the edge of breaking. Or dying, but makes no matter."

The first one snorted in agreement and their voices faded into the distance.

"Kampe, of course." Nico muttered under his breath. He had never met the monster, but he had heard about her from Percy. And according to him, she was nasty.

Creeping down the hallway, he heard something, First it sounded like it was a wounded dog, or some dying monster. A second later, it hit him like a train at high speed.

Screaming. Horrible, pain filled screaming.

Percy…

Nico ran carelessly, caution in the wind. He had to find Percy, he was in danger.

Meeting a cold iron door, heavy and at least four inches thick, Nico stopped cold. There was a small square with iron bars an inch thick, and Nico, against his better instincts, peered inside.

The room was pitch black except for a single torch by the door, casting green light across the room. Percy's body was thrown into hideous relief, and Nico saw Kampe for the first time.

She was a true monster. From behind, he couldn't see the animal heads at her waist, but he could see the dragon legs, scaly green and her tail twitching back and forth in frustration. Her poisonous scimitars were sheathed at her sides, poison dripping into puddles on the ground. Her snake hair twisted around, eyes intent on whatever was in front of them.

Percy himself was in horrible shape. Hanging limply from Celestial bronze chains, he looked like a corpse. White as a sheet, hammocks of deep purple bruises under his eyes. His head was slumped to the side, supported by his shoulder. Bruises, burns, scorch marks and what looked like a stab mark littered his body.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet, have you? Your little friends are never coming for you." Kampe hissed, raising a clawed hand and holding up Percy's face. At first, he thought he wouldn't answer, but then his eyes flickered open, and from the glazed look, Nico guessed he had been drugged, and possible concussed.

"You wish freak. My girlfriend's going to come and kill you." He whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Kampe dragged her hand across his face, a thin cut trailing under her sharp finger nail. There was something green on it as well, almost like poison. Nico didn't doubt that it was poison.

Kampe snarled and turned to leave. Nico jumped back and hid in shadows, wrapping them around himself like a blanket. As the door creaked open, he got a full look at her face.

It was female in general, with eyes narrowed in distaste and anger and hissing like a snake. She sniffed something and turned to look directly at him. Nico froze, not daring even to breath. She paused and snarled in his direction, but he didn't move.

Disregarding it, she continued down the hallway, her animal head belt snarling and sniffing the air, searching for the smell of freaking out demigod.

As soon as her tail turned the corner, Nico caught the door and entered quietly.

Percy's breathing was slowing, catching in his chest and rattling in his throat.

Dashing forward, Nico felt his neck for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a steady pulse of life.

"Percy, are you there?" he whispered, shaking his shoulder. He heard Percy groan, but he didn't wake.

"Come on Perce, I'm going to get you out of here." Nico said, pulling his stygian iron sword free.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

Nico nearly dropped the sword and stabbed it through his foot. Monsters, right outside the door. Percy groaned again and opened his eyes a sliver.

"Nico?" he breathed, his chest shaking as he coughed violently.

Nico almost swore then and there.

"Hey!"

Nico whirled around and showed his sword and nearly snorted. What looked like twin bear men were growling at him, holding out celestial bronze spears. Like walking, man sized teddy bears.

"What are you supposed to be?" Nic asked, stopping the smile from spreading across his face.

The one on the left growled and jabbed with his spear. He dodged, and the right one stabbed as well. He hissed as the tip jabbed into his ribs, scratching deeply into his hand.

"Hey, that hurt." He complained, swinging the sword. The twin bears grinned and stepped forward.

He ducked another jab and stabbed out with his sword. The left bear snarled and caught the blade on the spear shaft, forcing it away as the right one swung his spear around.

The shaft caught on his arm and he heard the snap.

He swallowed a scream as fire raged through his broken arm. Because it could not be just sprained. He could almost feel the broken bone shifting as he shifted his arm and in and bit back a curse.

"Now I'm mad." He growled.

The left bear said in a low voice "Our master has no need for you. And we are always hungry for demigod flesh."

Nico rolled his eyes and said "Where have I heard that before?"

More expertly, he swung his sword and he caught the right bear in the ribs. He gave a loud screaming noise and exploded into dust, and he coughed as it settled in his throat.

Choking, he swung the blade again and slashed the ankle as he ducked another jab. The left bear growled and said "More are coming. And if you escape; your friend will be punished."

Nico growled and said "You touch him and you will die."

The bear reached forward and tripped Nico to the ground, and he rolled left as the bear stabbed down. Now he was facing the door, the bear with his back to the wall. The bear grinned, a grisly sight with yellowing, jutted teeth with flecks of demigod meat stuck between them. He turned and hefted his spear back, prepared to shish-kabob Percy.

"No!' Nico shouted, racing forward and jabbing the monster through the back. The spear clattered to the ground and the monster groaned as he dissolved into dust.

Keeping his arm close to his chest, he stepped closer.

"I'll come back Percy, with some back up. We'll bring in the firing squad." He told him. Percy groaned and blinked several times before responding "Jason, New York, Stark Tower."

That had to be the smartest thing Nico had ever heard him say.

"Alright, I promise I'll come back." Nico said. More monster shouts could be heard down the hall, coming closer with every second. Nico wrapped the shadows close around him and imagined Stark Tower in his head, that big ugly building with the name STARK glowing in white lights.

He felt the tug in his gut just as the monsters burst through the doors.

**Alright, liked this chapter, changed a few words and editing as usual. Expect the unexpected.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so those changes I was warning you about. You may not like this, but there are DRASTIC changes in the next chapter. Maybe good, maybe bad. Just a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Avengers. Riordan and Marvel do.**

***Shadow Travel, between California and New York***

Nico POV

He never understood why Percy was so reluctant to shadow travel. It was dark, and cold, even if it was a little hard to breath, but it wasn't painful, like lots of things were in the demigod world.

As soon as it was complete darkness, his vision started to return. He was thrust from the shadows, into light so bright he had to blink twice before his eyes cleared.

Jason was standing, hands clenched and glaring at the man across from him, Tony Stark if the tabloids Nico saw were anything to go by. Another man was trying to calm him down, his hand on Stark's shoulder.

The huge thunder god was beside Jason, keeping his feet down on the ground.

Two super spies had their weapons drawn, pointed at both Jason and Stark. And the captain, Steve Rogers, spotted him first.

"They found him." Nico said, ignoring everyone else in the room and turning to Jason "He's on Alcatraz, and he's dying!"

Jason wasted no time running over and helping him sit down.

"Tasha power up the jet. Bruce, there's a canteen in my bag. Grab it and give it to Nico. Stark, shut up and suit up. We're going to bust my cousin out."

Tasha nodded and ran for, Nic assumed, the hangar, and the other blonde agent trailing behind her. The man Bruce grabbed Jason's bag and started riffling through it, pulling out the canteen. Handing him the bottle, he asked "Are you alright?"

Nico nodded as he popped the cap and tipped the canteen upside down, chugging the godly drink. His skin tingled and he felt his brain spin for a second.

"Fine." Nico said, closing the cap and setting down the bottle.

Jason had sheathed his sword at his belt, and Steve Rogers had his shield strapped to his arm. Stark stood inside the strangest mortal made thing he had ever seen, like spinning gears had popped from the floor, carrying pieces of suit with them and clipping them on the man.

"Like what you see?" Stark asked. Nico glowered at his and said "Keep fishing Stark, you might get a girl someday."

Jason and Steve were talking strategy in low voices, Steve gesturing with his hands.

"We'll cause a distraction, and the kid can use his teleporting powers to get him out. Then we can escape on the jet." Steve said. Jason was nodding and turned to Nico.

"You think you can handle two plane trips and a shadow travel trip?" he asked. Nico nodded and said "They mess with my cousin; they're going to get what's coming to them."

Jason nodded and Tony, fully suited, said "What cha waiting for Grim Reaper? Follow the leader."

Stark ran out of the room, Steve tailing him, leaving the two demigods.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded and said "Come on, unless you know the way to the hangar."

Jason nodded and they raced after them.

Riding fast jets in the air were definitely Nico's worst nightmare. Especially when your Hades' kid.

He clenched the arm rest of his seat, his fingers white and shaking. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. They just had to place him by the window, with a view of the cities beneath them, and he could just imagine himself falling to his death.

"You're scared of flying?" someone asked behind him. Nico opened his eyes and faced Bruce, who was a little tense himself flying

Nico scowled and said "No."

The arm rest snapped under his grip.

A half smile spread across his face and Nico scowled more.

"I'm not afraid of flying. I'm afraid what Uncle Zeus might do to me when I'm in the air. There's a difference."

Bruce gave him a knowing look and sat back down, and Nico felt his hands shaking harder as turbulences crashed into the side of the jet, throwing everyone standing left.

"Jason, tell your dad to stop messing around. We're on a rescue mission." Nico shouted, ignoring the teasing glare Jason threw at him from the front of the ship.

_I'm not going to die_, Nico told himself. _I fought two wars for Olympus, I'm under Hero protection_.

Like that did the other heroes in legend any good.

Soon, sooner then Nico thought with a jet trip from New York to San Francisco, they hovered over the prison building.

"Alright, we'll head down. Nico, give us five minutes, and then head in. Fast as possible." Jason said.

Nico saluted him and Tony asked "Are we paratroopers then?"

Jason ignored him and jumped from the open bay doors, free falling from several hundred feet above the island.

Tony followed, and Thor carried Steve, Tasha and the blonde agent Nico didn't know, on the winds down.

"Five minutes." Nico breathed.

He realized Bruce was still there.

"Aren't you going to head down?" Nico asked, crossing his arms.

Bruce half smiled again and said "Unless you want Alcatraz leveled, you won't want me in this fight."

Nico snorted and ignored him, hearing the annoying ticking of a clock in the back of his brain, counting down the seconds.

Five of the longest minutes of Nico's life later, he focused on Bruce's shadow, darker and more menacing then any other shadow he had seen. Like something was living in his shadow.

Shaking his head, he refocused and ran into the shadows, bringing himself back to the tiny dark cell with the one flickering green torch.

And he was there, standing under tons of stone and dirt. Percy was lying limply on the floor, curled around his knees.

"Percy." Nico whispered, shaking his shoulder. Percy was freezing cold under his hand, shivering and shaking.

At least he was still alive.

"Come on Percy, its rescue time." Nico whispered, ignoring the sound of clanging swords and repulsor blasts above his head.

Percy stirred and his eyes opened a sliver.

"Nic?" he asked, forcing his eyes open wider.

"Yeah Perce, come on, you got to get up." Nico said. Percy pulled himself half sitting, leaning against the stone cold wall behind him. He couldn't pull himself anymore.

Nico gripped Percy's shoulder, and the door flew open with a clang, hinges flying off with the force and crashing into the wall only inches from Nico.

"Going somewhere?" Kampe hissed behind him, wielding her poisonous scimitars.

"Yep." Nic said. Before either person could move, Nico gathered the shadows and disappeared in the blink of an eye, Percy beside him.

He was back on the ship, and he gasped in air. Percy keeled over beside him, falling onto his side on the ground.

Bruce was beside him in an instant, checking his pulse and breathing, choking and breaking in his throat. Nico sat in a chair, regretting not bringing the nectar now.

"Nico, I need your help. He's dying." Bruce called. Pulling himself to his feet, Nico came over and helped the doctor pick Percy up by his legs and carry him to one of the chairs. His grip kept slipping; blood stained him like a second skin.

"Come on Percy, you can make it." Nico muttered, easing his cousin onto the chair.

***outside Alcatraz prison, California. Same time***

Jason POV

The battle, or distraction, had gone well for the first five minutes since Jason landed.

Feeling like a paratrooper like in the movies, he free fell to earth, the wind tearing at his hair and clothes, but he kept his eyes locked on the round below, teeming with monsters.

Turning his fall into a roll, he landed feet first and brandished his sword.

"Come and get me." He shouted, running for the building and cutting down monsters left and right. He heard the crackle of thunder and turned and saw the other Avengers land, ready for battle.

They were pretty good, he had to admit.

Ducking a swipe from an empousa, he stabbed it in the heart and counted down another five seconds.

Wait for the all clear from Nico and they'd be out of here.

Something huge and menacing screamed from the building, and Jason glanced up, feeling his heart skip half a beat.

The monster standing there was hideous, one of the ugliest he had ever seen. Animal heads snarled and growled at her waist, and below were scaly green dragon legs, kind of like a centaur. Above, she was humanoid, like the giants. Glowing eyes, pointed teeth and a mass of writhing snakes for hair.

"What the hell is that?" he heard Clint shout from behind him, and a second later the twang of a bow string just releasing an arrow.

The said arrow flew, streaking across the battle ground like a bullet. The monster hadn't moved, only waited for the arrow to approach.

Faster then Jason could blink, the arrow was on the ground, cut in two. In her hands, a scimitar dripping green slime.

Why did all the really scary monsters get poison? Like they weren't dangerous enough.

Hefting his sword, Jason stabbed a nearby hellhound and shouted "watch out for the poison!"

"Poison?" Steve asked. The monster, Kampe, Jason remembered, snarled and shouted "I am the prison keeper. None shall free my prisoners."

She snarled and cantered toward them, swinging her swords and taking down any monsters that didn't clear the way.

Tasha was the closest, and Jason shouted a warning as Kampe came within striking distance.

She didn't need the warning. She ducked the blow and brought her foot up, kicking her sword out of hand and shooting her in the hip. A blow that would take down a mortal only angered Kampe. The trickle of dust flowed to a stop and Kampe howled like a wolf.

Swinging her other sword, Tasha only dove out of the way just in time, rolling and coming up standing.

As soon as Kampe turned to face her, Clint shot anther arrow, this on clearing the swords and planting in her torso. She screeched and, slowly, pulled the arrow from her chest.

"Tartarus had made me stronger, faster. You can never escape." She yowled, turning to run Tony down. "The demigods will triumph!"

Jason ran forward, his mind racing, scrambling for any type of plan a Roman would do. His brain did a backflip at Kampe's words. Demigods were triumph? Was she crazy or had Tartarus driven her mad? No time to worry about that now.

He was coming closer, and Kampe was bearing down on Tony, who was attempting to shoot her down.

No plan he thought of could work. Roman training had failed him. But he wasn't just Roman, he was Greek. Greek like Percy, and Piper, and Leo and Annabeth, three of the smartest people he knew. He would kill this monster.

A strange idea came to mind. His ADHD brain wondered if Percy had ideas as crazy as this.

Sprinting now, he propelled himself faster, faster then any mortal. Spotting a piece of driftwood the size of a roman shield, he turned towards that and started the plan.

Using the winds, he collected them under his feet and when he jumped off the driftwood, he was sailing through the air. He rolled, like before, aiming for the scaly green monster back below.

What he didn't count on was the landing.

He swallowed a squeal of pain and grabbed onto the monster snake air, tugging as hard as he could left.

The monster bucked, trying to throw him high and clear. He hung on tighter and drove her towards the water.

As he fought for control, another stupid idea, but not too stupid idea came to mind.

Driving her toward the shore, he shouted "Neptune, help me!"

As they approached the shore, and her feet were in the salty water, he stabbed her back with one hand, and watched her stumbled and fall into the water.

"Half blood." Kampe growled as he back vaulted onto the shore. "You will pay! You will serve him like your little friend in the end!"

The water was raging more, swirling and dragging the monster farther from shore. She struggled, growling in frustration. Neptune had always been a vengeful god in Roman times, and this was no exception.

A whirlpool came to life, full out whirling and spitting with dark clouds and foaming sea spray blinding Kampe, who was dragged along for the ride.

"No demigod can overpower me!" she screamed as she was forced further out to sea, only her head above the water.

"No demigod, but an angry god with a grudge can." Jason called out but he wasn't sure she heard over the raging sea. Kampe was swallowed under the waves, and seconds later she exploded into dust, golden specks floating to the surface.

Jason sheathed his sword and sighed. All the other monsters were reduced to dust, and he was forced to admit the Avengers could handle themselves pretty well in godly battles.

The jet hovered closer down, landing nearby and the bay doors opened.

Nico, hands bloody and face white said "We have to get back, now!"

**Okay, the only reason this is actually up here and before you on the computer or whatever screen your reading this on is because Ravenclaw667 asked for updates just now. Well, now when I got it. I would have actually put this in about two days. I've been working and thinking hard on my other stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DRASTIC CHANGES! Okay, maybe not that drastic, but still, CHANGES! and they are building up to some good old awesomeness, so be prepared for the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Avengers. **

***Avengers jet, over Alcatraz***

Bruce POV

Bruce had never known a pressure like having someone's life in is hands. The nervousness, the fear, it got his heart racing and blood pounding. And that was something everyone could do without.

While everyone was fighting on the island, Bruce was left alone to fight a different sort of battle with the creepy kid Nico. Something about that boy, sent shivers down his spine and a cold feeling in his gut.

Grabbing the white linen bandages Nico passed him, he wrapped the head tightly, almost like a mummy. He could almost hear the stuttering heartbeat, the room was so quiet. The only noise in the world seemed to be the steady thrum of the engine and Percy's hitched breathing.

Taking the broken armrest Nico snapped earlier; he placed it beside his leg and wrapped the bandage. It wasn't perfect, and it wouldn't help much, but it would last till they got back to Tony's and they could get SHIELD medics.

Nico's white face was watching him, as if worried he would whip out a knife and attack either him or the other kid. It was like he sensed something dangerous from Bruce. As if sensing he was a monster…

A low growling from somewhere deep inside himself echoed through his head. The other guy had been quieter since the alien invasion in New York. This was the first time he had felt him for many months. It had almost felt like he was normal, the other guy gone forever. Of course, nothing was that simple for Bruce.

"Is he going to make it?" Nico asked, trying to keep the worried edge from his voice and sound emotionless. His voice was laced with nonchalance, but Bruce could see through it like glass. Percy meant a lot to Nico, and Jason too by the efforts to find and save him from whoever had taken him and done this to him.

Wrapping another bandage around a deep stab wound in his torso, green pus mixing with the blood, he said "He'll survive till we get to Stark tower, but after that, unless we get SHIELD agents on the scene as soon as we arrive, it will be tight."

Nico nodded, as if used to his cousin's almost near death.

The kid (he couldn't be older then seventeen) groaned quietly when Bruce shifted his head. He nearly jumped back in surprise.

The kid opened one eye, bright sea green and glazed with exhaustion and probably drugged into oblivion.

"Nic?" he said hoarsely, reaching out blindly for his face, prodding his forehead. Nico smacked the prodding hand aside and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, whispering "I'm here Percy, you alright?"

Percy grunted in some distant acknowledgement and asked "Where?"

Nico shushed him and said "You're in San Francisco. Shut up for once, you're hurt badly."

Percy's mouth twitched, as if attempting to smile and closed his eyes, falling limp. Bruce was honestly surprised he was awake, let alone that he could talk. He was littered with bruises and broken bones and burns and scars and stab marks. He was most likely drugged, with a concussion judging by the lumps the size of an egg in two areas on his head.

Suddenly, there was a cold breeze, almost dark that seemed heavy and ancient and powerful. Percy was writhing, moaning in pain, too weak to scream. His eyes were open and blank, and he hissed something unintelligible. Bruce looked to Nico and said "Hold him down; I need to finish bandaging him."

Nico nodded and with strong hands he pinned his cousin's arms to his sides and said "Hurry up!"

Bruce went as quickly and gently as he could, but he could feel Percy flinching in pain as he wrapped the linen. And he knew Nico could feel it too. Percy fought, twisting and hissing and his eyes blank with horror and terror and something else. Something dark, mad, and evil beyond any capabilities of understanding.

As soon as the last knot was tied, Percy calmed, whatever fit that had taken over him had stopped. Something down on the island screamed. Nico and Bruce were by the window in a flash, peering down and Bruce saw why everyone was terrified when whirlpools were happening.

A massive whirling mass of salty water and spray was writhing in the ocean, carrying something small and green along the waves.

"Kampe." Nico said.

"Who?"

"Kampe." Nico repeated, scowling at thee green speck "She's the monster jailer on Alcatraz. She imprisoned Percy and tortured him. Poseidon's getting his vengeance for his son."

If this was just an inkling of the god's power, Bruce wasn't going to get in their way.

"Steve's flagging us down." Bruce said, pointing out the man in red, blue and white waving his arms frantically.

"Hope you know how to fly this thing." Nico said.

Percy groaned and sat up, clutching his ribs tightly.

"Nico, what's going on?" Percy asked. He coughed, his hand covering his mouth. It drew away, and blood trickled between his fingers.

"Get this jet down, we have to go." Nico said, turning to is cousin. Bruce glanced down at the controls and pressed the closest button. Thankfully, the jet lowered to the ground and landed with a thump.

Nico ran to the doors and shouted down "We have to get back, now!"

Jason ran on the ship immediately, and raced to his cousin.

"Percy, you okay?" Jason asked, crouching by his cousin. Percy couched again, dry and scratchy and said "I'm fine."

Jason shook his head and said "You're a bad liar."

Percy groaned and he lay back down, closing his eyes. Jason turned to Nico and asked "How long?"

He didn't understand at first, until Nico said "Five minutes, maybe less. He's dying and fast. Something's leeching off him, drawing from his life force."

"We won't have time to fly back." Bruce said. Nico glared at him over his shoulder and said "We have to take him to Camp Jupiter."

Jason immediately shook his head.

"I'm not taking mortals to camp Jupiter. It's for demigods only!"

Nico turned to him and said "It's mortals at camp, or mortals at his funeral. You're choice, you're the Roman here."

Jason scowled and his hands clenched in frustration. Bruce had no idea what this 'Camp Jupiter' was, but it was obviously a big deal to the two demigods. Indecision flitted across his face, and Jason glanced at Percy once.

"We'll go to Camp Jupiter. You guys will stay here." Jason said firmly.

"No fair, I want to go to Camp." Tony complained, crossing his arms. Jason glared at him and said "This is a demigod matter Stark."

Tony lowered his head in what Bruce knew as mock shame and said "Fine, go on ahead. Leave the pathetic mortals behind while you go on your mini quest to your super awesome camp."

Nico narrowed his eyes with suspicion, and said "I can't shadow travel again. I couldn't even make it to the front of the jet."

Jason thought for a minute before saying "We can call Reyna and ask her to send Hazel with Arion."

Nic thought it over for a second and said "Fine. But she is not going within ten feet of Stark, understand?"

Jason nodded and said "You message her."

Nico rolled his eyes and said "you're the Roman boy, you go call your girlfriend."

Jason glowered, but left for the bathroom and closed the door with a snap.

"Why can't we go to this Camp Jupiter?" Tony whined. Steve shook his head and said "Because it's their camp, and their choice on whom they let inside their camp."

Tony pulled off the mask and rolled is eyes so everyone could see.

"I'm just not seeing the problem here. If these demi-whatevers can go in the camp, why can't I? I'm rich; I can go wherever I want."

Nico shook his head and said "it doesn't work that way. You have to be descended from a god to even gain access to camp. Or Terminus will shoot you all the way back to New York, where Peleus can eat you?"

"Who's Peleus?" Hawkeye asked, and Bruce jumped with surprise. He had forgotten the two super spies were there.

"The dragon." Nico said, utterly serious, as if everyone had a guard dragon.

Jason stepped out from the bathroom before Clint could respond and said "Hazel should be here soon. In a minute at most."

There was a shout from the island below, and Nico glanced down.

"That horse is fast."

***Alcatraz, California***

Steve POV

Today was going by a lot faster then Steve could imagine. Now the sun was setting, turning the rolling green hills of California flaming gold, and the city shone as lights flickered on for the night. Out on Alcatraz, the sky was turning dark, and stars were starting to appear.

On the island itself, a golden chariot sat where there had been nothing before. A horse was also there, tan with a black mane and tail, tossing his head in impatience. Thor and Jason were carrying the kid, Percy, down to the chariot while Nico was watching for-something-his eyes scanning the darkness.

The girl driving the chariot was young, only thirteen or so. She had curly brown hair and golden eyes and a look of shock on her face.

"Who did that to him?" the girl asked in distress, as they set the kid on the chariot.

"More important, how the heck did you get here? That chariot cannot fly, it doesn't have aeronautic capabilities or characteristics." Tony said, peering down at the golden wheels as if looking for rocket boosters or wings.

Nico shrugged and Jason said "Arion ran across the water."

Tony snorted a laugh and said "Impossible."

The horse snorted and tossed his head again, in obvious disagreement. Hazel patted his neck and said "you made him mad. Don't come to close, he'll bite through your armor like an apple."

Tony laughed again and said "That isn't a magic horse."

"Yes he is." Hazel insisted. Something under the dirt moved, and a gold nugget the size of Steve's fist dug itself out of the dirt, like the zombie hands in the movies that Tony made him watch.

The horse trotted over to the gold nugget, and Steve felt his eyes widen as he chomped into the solid gold.

Tony's eyes grew wide, and he blinked three times before he could manage to say "I'm not going near that horse."

Jason grinned and Nico smirked and the horse looked like it was thinking "That's right fool."

Hazel grabbed the reins and said "Hold on tight guys, and make sure Percy doesn't go flying.

Nico finished tying Percy down with some rope they had found in the jet. Why they had rope, Steve couldn't guess.

Hazel flicked the reins gently and said "Caldecott tunnel. Camp Jupiter entrance."

The horse whinnied and sped off, racing across the water and throwing up sea spray in is wake. The chariot clattered after it, flying across the water so fast they were only on the water for a couple seconds.

Tony stood silent for another three seconds before saying "come on everyone, onto the jet."

Bruce glanced over and asked "Why?"

"Well," Tony said, a smirk spreading across his face "that girl said that Camp Jupiter was at the Caldecott Tunnel. And that's a really quick trip by the jet, so I decided we're going to go check things out."

Steve said "Jason and Nico said specifically do not go to Camp Jupiter."

Tony rolled his eyes and said "When have I ever listened to someone tell me not to do something. Besides, I know you want to go see it too."

Steve kind of did, but he respected Jason and Nico too much to go against them.

"You're not going." Steve said, crossing is arms.

Tony studied him for a second before shouting "I call shot gun."

He powered his suit and flew through the bay doors on the jet, standing there shouting "coming?"

Clint shared a glance with Tasha and said "they wouldn't want us not there if they weren't hiding something."

Tasha nodded and said "As much as I hate Stark, Clint has a fair point. Think of it as investigating to see if they have bombs or something stored there."

Clint and Tasha ran for the jet, which was powering up. Steve shook his head and followed.

Nearly half a minute later, the jet was landed behind one of many hills, the Caldecott Tunnel visible in the road lights as cars passed through underneath. If he squinted, Steve could see two people standing guard at one of the tunnels, carrying something gold.

Tony had his helmet on again and said "Hey, that kid's picking his nose"

Tasha smacked his head and said "is there any other way in?"

"No other entrances with kids with spears. What has this countries parenting system come to these days."

Thunder boomed loudly overhead, almost right on top of them, like someone had been insulted. Thor had flown back to New York, saying something about peace contracts being breached and pointy spears. Tony tried to bait him into coming, calling him a baby, but Thor said "It isn't worth losing the Romans' trust to see their camp."

Steve kind of wished he'd gone with him.

Tony rubbed his head and said "You know that kind of hurts even with a helmet."

Tasha waved a hand and said "whatever. Clint and I will take care of the guards. You guys. Wait for our signal Stark."

They took off running, almost merging with the shadows as they ran.

"What's the signal?" Stark hissed loudly.

**Alright, I may have been putting this off on purpose do to other side projects and stories and the mountain labeled "WRITER'S BLOCK" sitting in my head for gods know how long. So, sorry. I also kind of got lazy and my computer stopped working, so yeah. **

**Alright, so major hint for the future in there, if you noticed it. Oh, so many plans and so many of them not good for our fav demigods. So excited now.**


End file.
